1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus having a peaking display mode and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as a technique for easily checking the focus state of a subject on an image, there has been known so-called peaking display in which a peak portion of contrast to be a candidate for a focus position in the image is highlighted. When the peak portion is merely highlighted, a peak portion of an in-focus subject may not be distinguished from a peak portion of an out-of-focus subject in a display unit having a small dynamic range. Thus, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-050592, a peak portion is highlighted after the amplitude of an image signal is reduced.